


You're Perfect How You Are

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, various other drivers pop up for 1 line and then dip so not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: George is sad and insecure so he avoids his feelings until he can't anymore.The working title was I make George sad again so that just kind of sums it up.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	You're Perfect How You Are

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it please just exit the page and go about your day. It's called fiction for a reason. Special shout out to my personal cheerleaders for helping me make sure Nicky acted Canadian and cheering me on as I finished this at 4 am. You guys are the best and I love you dearly. I hope you all enjoy it!

George knows, okay, he knows he has nothing to worry about. His boyfriends love him very much, but that doesn't mean that he has to be fine with other people's hands all over his boys. And maybe he is a little insecure, but it's hard enough being gay in a professional sport, let alone in a relationship with two other athletes. Alex and Lando have told him time and time again that there is nothing to worry about, that they are careful, and even if people don't quite understand how their relationship works, they have each other, their love, and no one can take that from them. But George is George, so he'll act like he totally believes his boys when in reality he's just waiting for the day that they get tired of him, his worries, and they go from George, Alex, and Lando to Alex and Lando. 

The anxiety and fear sink further down the pit of his stomach as each day during the season passes. George feels comfortable in their home alone with just them and no one else with their grubby fingers or prying eyes, but when they get to the paddock for a race weekend, George is back to feeling like pure shit. On top of everyone vying for Lando and Alex's attention, and really who wouldn't want the attention of two of the most wonderful people in the universe, George has to deal with his car and another season of being on the bottom. George is a firm believer that Alex and Lando deserve all the best things in life, but it's hard not to feel inadequate in comparison when they're fighting for points and, on a good day, a podium, while he is fighting not to get lapped by everyone. 

So when after a mess of a practice session, all George wants to do is cuddle his boys until he feels less like bursting into tears and a little less broken-hearted, he is about to scream when he sees Carlos with his hands all over Lando. Lando was supposed to meet him outside the Mclaren garage so they could walk to Redbull and grab Alex before the three of them go out to dinner together, but when Geroge saw Carlos and Lando, he was quick to turn around and head back to the Williams garage to find a different way to the hotel. He wasn't hungry anymore. 

When Alex and Lando facetimed him that night, he brushed off their worries and was quick to reassure them that he was just tired and needed some time to catch up on sleep. George knows he needs to tell them what's going on, but he feels shitty enough as it is and his boyfriends have enough going on; they don't need Geroge and his feelings on top of everything else. George smiles but declines the offer of group cuddles claiming they all need to sleep well for the qualifying tomorrow as if that ever stopped them before. Lando and Alex both frowned but accepted his excuse but not without the promise of getting breakfast tomorrow with them. 

Monday, George decides. Monday, they'll all talk and he'll tell them what's going on. He just needs to get through qualifying and the race then everything will be okay. 

* * *

"GEORGE!" He startles at his name being shouted, but it's the only warning he gets before he has an armful of his two favorite people.

"We missed you yesterday. Are you feeling better today?" Alex asks gently while Lando smiles and nods beside him. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. I just needed to catch up on some sleep." He answers. George felt bad for lying, but he needs them all to be focused on the race and once Monday comes, they'll get it all sorted out. 

"If you say so. I missed you last night, Lando stole all the covers and you weren't there to keep me warm." Alex says, a soft smile on his face.

"Hey! I didn't steal all the covers! George, Alex is lying. You know I don't steal all the covers." Lando yells, pulling at George's arm while glaring at Alex but a smile on his face to show he was just messing around. George was absolutely sure Lando stole all the covers last night, just like he always does, but instead of smiling and joking back with them, George just feels his heart sink. Alex and Lando don't need him. Lando may steal all the covers, yes, and maybe Alex just said George keeps him warm with his cuddles, but another blanket could easily replace him. Plus, no matter what positions they fall asleep in, they usually end up in some version of spooning with either George or Alex curled around the little thief and the other pressed against their back. Alex and Lando can spoon without him. He's replaceable. Blinking back tears at the realization that his boys don't need him, George quickly pushes Lando and Alex's arms off of him and stumbles over to his driver's room. He doesn't need an audience.

He can hear his boys (can he even call them his anymore?) calling for him as he trips over his own feet trying to get away as fast as he can. He pushes past grabby hands Carlos and flirts with everything that breaths Charles, the two fucking people doesn't want to see right now, and crashes into something-someone. Nicky. 

"Sorry, my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Nicky says, hands on his arms, steadying him. 

"Wait, why are you apologizing? I ran into you?" George questioned, still trying not to cry. Fuck, he really didn't need his teammate to see him cry, much less any of the cameras floating around the paddock at any given time or, even worse, a Netflix camera. 

"Umm, I'm Canadian. I don't know; it's probably my fault anyway. Are you okay?" Nicky asks gently, trying to get George to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just late for a meeting. I Gotta go, but I'll see you later. Sorry," George willed his voice not to shake and to hold on just a little while longer until they can get inside his driver's room. He can hear Alex and Lando, but they're probably talking to Mr. touchy and Mr. no boundaries, which is his excuse as to why he flinches when arms wrap themselves around his midsection. Seconds later, another pair join the first. And just like that, George is crying in the middle of the paddock with the loves of his life arms around him, a concerned Nicky in front of him, and probably plenty of cameras catching his big breakdown. If he didn't want to crawl into a ball and die before, he certainly does now. 

He can hear people speaking, but it's muffled. The sound of his own heartbeat is getting louder and faster. Breath coming out sharp and quick, leaving his chest hurting. Someone pulls his arms and the next thing he knows, he's sitting in his driver's room, a bottle of water shoved into his shaky hands. When he looks up, Alex and Lando aren't there. Instead, it's Claire. 

"Want to tell me what's going on?" She asks, grabbing a blanket from the corner of the room and draping it over his shoulders. George just shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk about the fact that his relationship is falling apart or that he just had a major breakdown in front of everyone with anyone, much less his boss. 

"I'm not going to force you to talk, but I'm worried about you. You seem so sad these last few weeks and I may be your boss, but I also care about you. You're a good kid and I think you should talk to someone about what's going on." She says. Claire pats his leg and leaves him with thoughts rattling in his brain.

He knows he should talk to someone, but he doesn't want to talk with Lando and Alex yet. He wants to be able to call them his boys a little longer. But who can he talk to? Nicky is his teammate, but they aren't very close, and he would feel weird coming out to him and them dumping his relationship problems onto him. Sebastian is a dad, so he'd have good advice, but he's also close with Charles and the last thing he wants right now is to see someone who makes his boys happier than he ever could. With his dumb accent, stupid bandanas, and ugly newspaper pants. Maybe the boys will replace him with Charles. He's kind and has pretty eyes and probably hugs better than he can. He'll wrap Lando up so he doesn't get cold at night and cuddle Alex. He'll run his fingers through their hair and tell them they did a good job. Charles will remind Lando to drink water while streaming and help Alex cook dinner. They don't need him. 

Fuck get back on track, George, he thinks, stay focused who is smart and gives good advice? Lewis. Lewis will know what to do. He already knows about their relationship and has been helpful to them in the past, both on track and off. He even taught them how to make some vegan dishes. Yes, Lewis will know what to do. But first qualifying. 

George isn't sure how he managed to finish qualifying without any major incidents and even managing to get into Q2 with his shitty little Williams, but he did, and now it's time to bother Lewis before Claire tries to hug him again.

George makes his way through the paddock, trying his best to avoid basically everyone. He fails. Of course, he just happens to be walking by the Mclaren hospitality when he hears a distinct Spanish accent as the pair comes into view. Carlos, with his arm around Lando's waist and his other touching his curls. George stops in his tracks. He doesn't need to talk to Lewis anymore if Lando dumps him right now. Lando sees him before he can do anything like turning around or even pushing the Spaniards arm off Lando. Lando pushes Carlos away and is heading straight for George, missing the dirty look Carlos sends George's way for taking Lando's attention. Lando hugs him gently, but George just stands there stiff, arms hanging by his side. Lando chews on his lower lip before tentatively touching his hand, silently asking permission to hold it. George turns his hand over so Lando can lace his fingers through his and when Lando looks up at him with his big Bambi eyes, George can see tears beginning to form before they get blinked away. 

"I think-I think we need to talk," Lando says, voice breaking and George just nods. They need to dump Goerge so they can be happy by themselves. George allows Lando to lead him towards Alex's driver's room. Once there, George can see Charles leaning against Alex's door, one hand on Alex's very nice biceps that hold George so close yet so gently at night. Charles looks up and flashes his smile, his true smile. The one reserved for friends and family. And fuck if that doesn't break George's heart. His boyfriends were going to dump him for their close friend leaving him friendless and heartbroken. Maybe Esteban needed a friend; he doesn't like Pierre and George doesn't think he can talk to Pierre without thinking about Charles. Thankfully Charles leaves before George can do something embarrassing like bust out crying. Again. 

Once inside Alex's room, the silence is deafening. They can still hear everything outside, but the silence between the three of them is something it hasn't been in years, awkward. Lando fidgets in his place on the couch on George's left while Alex is perched on the table he dragged over so he could be right in front of George. Both of them were holding his hands. He could feel Alex's thumb brushing over the back of it in a soothing gesture.

Alex takes a deep breath and begins, "George, we know something is going on, please talk to us. We're really worried about you, darling. Please, whatever is going on, we can figure it out together." Alex takes another deep breath when he finishes, the concern evident in his voice. Lando nods his head and starts playing with George's fingers, something he does when he's nervous. But why would Lando be nervous? They're the ones dumping him. Wait a second. 

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me? You guys aren't leaving me for stupidly pretty Charles, who made Lando laugh so hard he peed? You aren't sick of me and my anxiety over our relationship and how possessive I am and how much I hate Carlos?" Goerge speaks in a rush, not quite believing that his boys are saying they still want him.

"I- what? What the fuck George?!" Lando all but screeches. Oh shit, maybe he was wrong. Or maybe he should have kept his dislike for Lando's teammate a secret.

"What Lando means is George, sweetheart, what the fuck, we aren't leaving you. How could you possibly think that we don't want you anymore? How long have you been feeling this way?" Alex says, placing his hand not tangled with Georges on Lando's knee to calm him down. 

George suddenly feels very small and pulls his legs up to make himself even smaller. "I-I don't know? A while? It's just- you guys deserve better. You're out here fighting for podiums and I'm here trying to get lapped by the entire grid! I'm not special. I'm not needed. I could be replaced with a blanket and you guys would be fine. I'm not necessary to cuddle, Alex does most of the cooking and I'm just George. George with my anxiety over our relationship and insecurities. I love you both so much but I’m not good enough. People think our relationship is weird and I just. You could be cuddling and cooking with Charles fucking Leclerc and his stupid accent. Lando would look just as cute drowning in his hoodies as mine! You don't need me. I'm replaceable." He finishes quietly.

"You're wrong. I wouldn't look cute in his stuff because it's not yours. We can't cuddle properly at night when you aren't there because you are necessary! You hold Alex and me just right and we can't replace you with a blanket! You aren't replaceable! Nobody else calls me daisy while running her fingers through my hair but you and Alex. Nobody else is going to bake Lewis's weird but delicious vegan cookies with Alex while I sit and watch. You and Alex are my beanpoles. I don't want Charles, Alex doesn't want Charles and I'm pretty sure the only person who wants Charles is Pierre because they're dating! Alex and I want you, darling. Not Charles, not Pierre, and not Carlos. You. And I'm sorry we've been such shitty boyfriends for letting you think that you don't matter or that you're replaceable." Lando says, face getting redder with each sentence he speaks while George just sits there with his mouth open. His boys still want him. 

"He's right, George. We love you so much. We're a trio and none of us are replaceable. We want you just the way you are. Who is going to remind Lando to drink water or tell me how fucked up Redbull is and that I deserve better? Huh? It's you, darling. We want you, special, talented, gorgeous you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, freezing my ass off because Lando stole all the blankets. I want to bake cookies and do laundry with you. Hell, I want to watch you change the lightbulb in the living room so I can watch your shirt ride up and see those abs and that v-line. I want to wake up to you shirtless, handing me a cup of coffee. You aren't replaceable, George. We aren't leaving you," Alex says, lifting the hand that was on Lando's knee to George's cheek, wiping away tears he wasn't aware he had shed. Lando let go of his hand, pulled him against his chest, ran his fingers through his hair, and let George cry. He could feel the couch dip as Alex sat next to them, pushing them closer together and wrapping his arms around him too. 

George wasn't sure how long they sat there all cramped on the too small couch that will definitely not help the race tomorrow, but by the time George lifts his head from Lando's chest, he's pretty sure the sun is down. He feels gross from crying and qualifying, not to mention embarrassed about how he acted. Lando and Alex both shift on the couch to allow him to sit up properly. The seconds pass by as he tries to come up with something to say. 

"I love you. I love you guys so much. I'm sorry about saying I hate Carlos, but Lando, daisy, he touches you way too much, and you didn't see the dirty look he gave me this afternoon. I don't like feeling jealous; I really don't, I promise! I don't know why him touching you bothers me so much I'm sorry, Lando. And I'm sorry, Alex. I know you and Charles are close, we all are and I just overreacted. I just feel so insecure sometimes." George says after a few more moments of silence. He feels Alex's hand on his chin, making him look at Alex. 

"It's okay to be jealous sometimes, darling. I don't like Carlos with his hands over Lando anymore than you do. Sidenote, he really is quite touchy, Lando. Have you noticed that? Anyway, I get it, darling, I do. I also get insecure and jealous. Nicky is nice and pretty, and I got jealous this afternoon seeing his hands on you. What's important is how we deal with it. We need to talk about these things, George. As for people thinking our relationship is weird, fuck them. Fuck them. They don't matter, all we need is our and our happiness. You really had us worried the last few weeks, especially last night when you brushed off dinner and cuddles with us." Alex says, still holding George's face. Alex then presses a soft kiss to his lips and then his nose and finally his forehead before resting his forehead against his for a moment. Lando moves and then he's there too. Pressing kissing into Geroge's skin and then resting his forehead against them too. It was weird and didn't really work, but it didn't matter. He had his boys. They were in love, and no one was leaving. There was still a lot that needed to be discussed, but for now, they were okay.


End file.
